


Dead Girl Walking

by Ameera



Series: G/B Heathers [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal, Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Dr. Zimmerman will soon report his discovery of Julian's augments, which will surely cause Julian to be court-martialed at best. With nothing left to lose, Julian decides to spend his last night on the station thoroughly distracted by the man he's wanted for oh so long.





	1. Need it Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of this series! This one is inspired by this amazing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y
> 
> Thank you so much for the responses on all the previous posts, I absolutely live for them and hope you continue to enjoy~

                He was dead. Or at least, he would be in the morning when Dr. Zimmerman made his report. Julian could either resign his commission or wait to be discharged. Either way, he would no longer be able to practice medicine and he would very likely be thrown in prison or an institution for study. He had let everything fall apart, after everything he’d worked for, after how long he’d hidden his past, he was now going to watch it all crumble in front of him.

 

                As he walked the corridors he desperately tried formulating some sort of plan to get through this as in tact as possible. He considered stealing a runabout and just making a new life for himself with a new name. He could probably get Quark to sell him some forged documents that would allow him to still be a doctor even. Julian shook his head, knowing that was completely out of the question. He had limited latinum that he could offer Quark and the only other thing he could provide that would even interest the Ferengi would be biomimetic gel. He wasn’t about to start supplying the materials necessary for dangerous weapons just to cover his own mistakes.

 

                There was nothing to do but wait for the guillotine to come crashing down against his neck. Julian stopped in his tracks. Where was he heading? Garak’s quarters. Why? If anyone could cover his illegal past it would be the former spy. Was that really it? It was true that Garak had said he would fight for Julian, though that could easily just be another confounded lie, but would Julian want that? What would Garak do if he were inclined to help? Kill Zimmerman and perhaps even Chief O’Brien for good measure. He thought about asking Garak and then simply telling him that killing was not an option, but how could he be sure he would listen to Julian? He couldn’t. Enlisting Garak wasn’t viable and Julian knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but start walking toward the man’s quarters again.

 

                So what if Garak couldn’t get him out of this mess? There was something Julian had wanted from Garak since he first saw him and tonight would be the last night he could get it. Julian wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if he tried, not with dreading the morning, so he might as well spend the entire night distracted and making sure Garak was as thoroughly fucked as Julian already felt. He knew Garak had feelings for him. Even if the stubborn lizard wouldn’t admit it, he _knew_ that this “tailor” ached for him. He’d let Julian hear Tain’s last moments. In fact, he’d _lied_ to Tain so that Julian could stay and hear his secrets be revealed. When it was announced that Cardassians could leave the camp, Garak looked to Julian first, almost asking permission to leave.

 

                Julian pressed the door chime and there was no immediate reply. Garak was there for Julian’s taking and Julian was finally ready to take. He pressed the door chime again. It no longer mattered if Starfleet or anyone had a problem with this, Julian had nothing to lose. A third time, no response. _Bugger this!_ Julian thought as he punched in his medical override. It hardly mattered that this was certainly abusing his position as CMO, plus Garak had broken into his room before and even his holosuite program so he could hardly be offended.

 

“Dr. Bashir? I must ask what it is you are doing in my quarters.” Julian wondered if he’d been awake since the first chime or had just bolted upright in panic when he heard the door opening. Either way, he had clearly been dressed for sleep. Julian closed the door behind him and made his way over to Garak. “Really, this is highly unusu—“

 

“Shh…” Julian put a single finger to the Cardassian’s grey lips. He had to get this out before he lost his nerve. “I am sorry about waking you but this is urgent.” Garak raised an eyeridge, probably wondering if this would lead to another excursion to Bajor or some other form of espionage. “I’ve got one more night left on the station and I plan to spend it having my way with you.” And just like, Garak was utterly speechless. Julian couldn’t help but smile at that. “Now to start this process, you’re going to have to take off your clothes.”

 

                Garak didn’t move a muscle, only let his eyes frantically study the doctor as if he was trying to figure out if this were a hologram or not. God Julian was very sick of holographic images of himself at this point. When Garak remained still for even longer, Julian sighed and began removing his own jacket. “Come on, tonight I’m yours.” He dared to brush his lips against Garak’s while lightly fingering his neck ridge. Garak’s hitched breath brought a smirk to Julian’s face. Julian let himself almost kiss Garak, waiting for Garak to open his mouth, eagerly anticipating what was coming next. “And you’re mine.” He didn’t remember when he’d pressed Garak against the wall, but it helped support them as Julian put his full force into the kiss. A _kiss_ with Garak!

 

                He’d been so terrified, angry, and confused that he almost didn’t stop to appreciate how long he’d been wanting this. This wasn’t some simple one-night stand to tide him over during a time of crisis, this was someone who’d been making him flustered and unsure for years. Julian pulled away from this kiss and looked into those blue eyes he was so obsessed with. His smirk melted into a tender smile as he savored this moment, but Garak only looked confused by the action.

 

“Doctor…” He breathed. Clearly still unsure. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Garak darted his eyes away remorsefully before he continued. “As much as I have been craving this, I can’t believe that you’re truly interested in me.” 

 

“You know I’ve wanted this since I first saw you.” He whispered. Garak’s eyes widened in disbelief and Julian couldn’t help but sigh again at those eyes. “You’re strikingly beautiful for someone who detests himself so much.” He stroked Garak’s cold cheek, who shivered at the touch. “I know this station is torture for you…” Julian paused, remembering his current predicament. “But let’s just keep the whole thing locked out there and get lost in ourselves here.” Julian looked through his eyelashes expectantly as he fiddled with Garak’s collar.

 

“I think I could find that most agreeable, doctor.” Garak breathed with a smile. “Bedroom?” Garak walked over to the mattress only to find him thrown onto it and hands eagerly lifting his shirt up. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

 

“Whereas you wasted five years.” Julian growled as he let his hands explore Garak’s now bare chest. “Now do you want me to suck your cock or not?” Julian was really loving Garak’s thrown off face.

 

“D-Do _you_ want to?” Garak stammered out, still baffled. Julian smirked and started feeling Garak’s crotch through the fabric of his trousers.

 

“You haven’t revealed yourself yet.” Julian sighed, disappointed. “I must be doing a poor job.”

 

“Doctor, I assure you, you are doing wonderfully.” Garak could feel his sex slowly beginning to exit its sheath. “It’s just that… Well, I was sleeping before you got here, my body hasn’t had much time to…” He tried to find the words. Talking about sex and arousal was not all that common for Cardassians.

 

“Were you dreaming about anything interesting?” Julian smirked again while moving to straddle Garak. “Tell me, Garak, have you ever dreamt about me?” The doctor took off his undershirt to reveal his skin, causing Garak to stare.

 

“My dreams were a bit different.” He said, unable to look away from the man sitting on top of him.

 

“I’m sure I can accommodate.” Julian moved his hands back to the shoulder ridges and rubbed hard. It felt incredible. “Come on, I’m happy to fulfill whatever fantasies you’ve got. We’ll have plenty of time to cover both of ours by the end of the night.” He leaned over so his lips brushed against Garak’s ear. “You see, I’m not planning on letting you go to sleep.”

 

“Oh?” Garak was hardly able to choke out. “I’m not as young as you. I’m going to have to rest eventually.” Suddenly the hands around his ridges pinched hard before instantly relaxing.

 

“Not an option.” Julian purred. And just like that, Garak bloomed. “See? I knew you had it in you.”


	2. Before They Punch My Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is trying to figure out how exactly he ended up in this extremely compromising position.

Garak was inside of Julian. Julian was _riding_ Garak, moaning and screaming as Garak just lay there overwhelmed with pleasure. Everything about this evening was unexpected. First Julian arriving here and demanding sex at all, but also Garak was quite sure Julian had implied he was going to start by sucking him off. However, once the Cardassian had bloomed Julian decided to remove the rest of both of their clothes and lower himself onto Garak with cries of delight. The young man hadn’t even let Garak _prepare_ him first! Garak certainly wasn’t complaining about any of this, he just wanted to know what he had done to deserve this treatment so he could be sure to repeat those actions.

 

                Julian screamed when Garak thrusted upward. “Are you alright?” Garak gasped, terrified that he’d hurt the human.

 

“Fuck yes!” Julian panted as he moved his hands over Garak’s ridges. “Go harder!” And when Julian touched him like that, he really had no choice. Garak moved his hands to Julian’s hips, pushing him downward while thrusting again. The noises Julian was making made Garak quite sure he was either doing a good job or killing the man. Still, every time he tried to stop or slow down, Julian dug his nails into Garak’s ridges and demanded he go harder.

 

“I won’t be able to--!” Garak came sooner than he would have liked, to which Julian simply laughed and rolled off him. The young man repositioned himself to be lying next to Garak and studying his face. Garak simply found himself panting and still whirling from the entire experience.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Julian asked, actually seeming genuinely concerned.

 

“Immensely.” Garak was finally able to say after catching his breath. “But I’m sorry that you hardly seem satisfied.” He said, glancing at Julian’s erection. Julian simply laughed.

 

“Well, we’re far from done.” He inched closer to Garak, burying his face in his shoulder while wrapping his arms around Garak’s grey chest. “But I take it you need a minute?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” Garak said, still completely baffled by everything happening. “I doubt my _doctor_ would advise I continue right away.” Julian laughed.

 

“Mm, well I guess I shouldn’t commit malpractice tonight.” He paused, there was a sudden change in his demeanor. Something tragic that wanted to be said, but couldn’t. “Not that it would change a damn thing.”

 

“Doctor?” Garak moved his head so he could look directly at Julian who was avoiding his gaze.

 

“It’s nothing.” He shook his head before sighing. “Just… get used to calling me Julian instead, okay?” Julian rolled onto his back, breaking the physical contact and looked uncomfortable. Garak again stared at the hardness of the other man.

 

“I could take care of that for you now.” Garak said, sitting up. Julian smiled and spread his thighs a bit. “If you tell me what’s going on.” That earned Garak a scowl.

 

“It’s hardly appropriate pillow talk.” Julian looked away and made no signs of continuing the conversation. Garak sighed and moved so that his mouth was in-between Julian’s legs.

 

“I can imagine you’d feel better if you spoke about it.” Garak almost laughed at the irony of him saying that.

 

“I’d feel better with your lips around my dick.” Julian raised an eyebrow and had a small smile.

 

“’When your lips provide truth, mine shall provide pleasure.’” Garak quoted. Julian pursed his lips while thinking.

 

“What’s that from? It’s certainly not Preloc.” Garak had to laugh at that.

 

“No, it most definitely is not.” He ran a teasing finger over the head of Julian’s cock and was rewarded with a chill running down the man’s body. “It’s from _The Court’s Bloom,_ actually. Not quite a work of erotica but it is certainly… stimulating.”

 

“I could use more stimulation and less talking.” Julian smirked while biting his lip. Garak simply shook his head.

 

“I believe I made my conditions quite clear.” He paused, recognizing that whatever this secret was, it was not a pleasant one. “You know that your secrets are safe with me. And, more importantly, I will find out eventually.” Before Julian could respond, Garak began laying kisses up Julian’s inner thigh. Julian gasped and let out a small whine.

 

“God, fine, but after…” Julian moaned as Garak lifted his head to make eye contact. “I can’t explain anything when I’m in this state.”

 

“I suppose that’s fair.” Garak nodded before looking back at Julian’s erection. It was an odd looking thing in Garak’s eyes, far more hair than he felt was necessary, but the fact that it was Julian’s made it beyond enticing.

 

                Garak started by moving his tongue lightly over the shaft of the cock before enclosing his mouth around it fully. He worked this alien genitalia slowly, moving further and further down it. Julian’s hands found their way to Garak’s head and while he expected the frustrated young man to be aggressively pulling at his hair, he was instead gently stroked.

 

“Ah, yes! Yes…” Julian softly exhaled. It was oddly delicate and gentle in comparison to the forcefulness he’d displayed earlier. Garak was worried he may have to resign himself to never knowing what was going on this entire evening. Julian threw his head back and, again gently, raised his hips ever so slightly. It was embarrassing to Garak how quickly he came compared to Julian. Garak gently allowed his fingers to trail up and down the human’s thighs until he finally heard a pained moan. “Mm, Garak!” Suddenly Garak was filled with Julian’s cum.

 

“Was that enough stimulation, doctor?” Garak smirked after swallowing. However, the smile faded from Julian’s face and again he looked away from Garak.

 

“I’m not going to be a doctor much longer.” Garak raised an eye ridge and tried to think of how to proceed. “I’ll no longer be in Starfleet by tomorrow.” Julian looked back at Garak with eyes wide and fearful. Garak moved to be lying next to Julian and put a hand on his smooth face.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Do you know about the Eugenics War?” Julian inhaled, clearly pained. When Garak shook his head, the young man continued. “On Earth, before the Federation, some tried to advance humanity through genetic alterations…” Julian looked as though he couldn’t continue. “It didn’t end well…”

 

“These experiments were killed or horribly damaged?” Garak guessed.

 

“Some.” Julian sighed. “It worked though. There was a new race of humans created, some would argue a more advanced race, but they conquered many of our nation-states and placed the non-Augmented under tyrannical rule.” _Augments_. That sounded familiar.

 

“Khan Noonien Singh?” Julian smiled sheepishly at Garak’s recognition.

 

“Ironically, he was known as the ‘best of the tyrants’ since he wasn’t massacring his people at that time.” Julian looked away again. “Of course he ended up torturing and murdering countless people. The details of the laws keep changing but ultimately it became illegal to genetically modify your child except to correct serious birth defects.” Garak tried to figure out what anything had to do with Julian being kicked out of Starfleet. Then it hit him.

 

“You’re an augment.” Julian looked back at Garak, seemingly close to tears.

 

“I swear I’d never hurt you.” Was that a genuine concern? Garak tried to understand how anyone could think that Julian Bashir could ever be capable of acts of cruelty.

 

“You did shoot me during that holosuite program.” Garak smiled playfully. Still, Julian looked almost panicked as his eyes began darting back and forth like he was searching for something. “Julian…” The name felt so odd to say. “You’re not a monster. You did that to save other people’s lives. And, besides…” He moved his hand again to Julian’s cheek. “You’ve saved my life more than once. I know by now that you would never kill me.”

 

“Garak…” Julian smiled, slightly comforted. “They know. I’ve been found out and by the morning, I’ll either be put in jail or studied in a lab.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Garak smiled, about to rise from the bed but he was forcibly held down by Julian’s surprising strength. _My,_ he really _is_ genetically enhanced.

 

“You can’t do anything about this, Garak.” Those brown eyes were both desperate and commanding. “I’ve lied about everything.”

 

“That makes two of us.” Garak smiled. Julian scoffed slightly.

 

“I’m accepting my fate,” Julian sighed. “I don’t want you doing anything to change it. Now that I’ve been revealed, I’ll never really be able to hide again.” Garak didn’t know the details of how this was “revealed” but he nodded, conceding to Julian’s wishes.

 

“So you came here to…?” Garak let his words trail off because he still wasn’t quite sure how sex fit into this. Julian blushed slightly before letting his hand slip onto Garak’s neck ridge.

 

“I was planning to make you my last meal on death-row.” A mischievous yet sheepish smile spread across the doctor’s lips, “So to speak.” Julian moved his other hand to Garak’s chufa, sending shivers down Garak’s spine.

 

“Mm, I love you.” Garak said happily as the fingers followed the scales down his nose and traced his lips. Garak allowed his tongue to play with the surgeon’s hands before the night again turned to the most heated, wild, and passionate sex either man had ever had in their lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy! The final chapter of this series will be posted tomorrow!


	3. You Know It's 'Cause You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their one night of passion together. Garak fears what Julian will say and Julian must deal with his actions after learning he's not being discharged.

                Garak awoke to the familiarity of an empty bed. It actually took him a moment to recognize that Julian was missing. He couldn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep in the night, he also couldn’t remember how many times and how many ways he and Julian had fucked but he was very aware that it had all happened. Garak felt the spot next to him: cold. So Julian had gotten up a while ago... How had Garak not been disturbed? He had let himself relax so completely with the young man, it was almost terrifying. Garak got up and threw on a simple robe before investigating the rest of his quarters: empty.

 

                It made sense that Julian would have had to leave already, he was about to lose everything he had worked for, one didn’t draw that out by arriving late.  Still, Garak sighed, wondering if he’d ever get to see his beautiful doctor again. He headed to the sonic shower to at least make himself presentable in case the opportunity did arise, though he doubted it. Garak found the harmonic pulses of the shower not only cleaned him, but were particularly soothing to his scales at this moment. He allowed his mind to clear and simply enjoy the sensation for a moment longer than usual. An _indulgence_ , he thought, which he so infrequently allowed could be forgiven under these circumstances.

 

                When he exited the shower and began to dress properly, he then remembered the other cruel indulgence he’d allowed himself the night before. He told Julian that he _loved_ him! Garak felt his knees grow weak and he quickly sat down on the couch in horror. What was he thinking? Well, he knew the answer to that, he hadn’t been thinking about much at all except that he was finally with Julian Bashir and he would be for the rest of the night. He’d let himself get so lost in his desire and lust that he actually let those cursed words come out of his mouth! And that wasn’t even the worst part!

 

The worst part was that they were _true._

 

                Garak had been in love with Julian for probably years now, but he’d realized it when the doctor had been replaced by a changeling. He hadn’t realized why there was a difference, but he knew there was one and it had made Garak feel so strange and empty. Like he’d lost a part of himself without knowing it. Once he arrived at the Dominion camp and saw the real Dr. Bashir, he felt like he was whole again. Love wasn’t a foreign concept to Garak, it had just never ended well before, and so he shouldn’t have been surprised that this wouldn’t be any different. Still, it didn’t hurt less and it was beyond embarrassing for Julian to be aware of those feelings.

 

                Could he pass off the whole thing as a joke or another one of his lies? No, if he denied it Julian would be certain it was the truth. It was best to simply not say anything about it and act as though the whole night never happened. _That_ was going to be difficult, as Garak was already fondly replaying the night in his mind. Though Garak had fantasized about Julian coming to his room desperate for his touch, he had never expected it to actually happen. Also, Julian was always more pleading in his imagination, not to mention Garak was often far more in control of himself and able to not seem completely overwhelmed the entire time. The young man never ceased to amaze Garak.

 

                Another surprise was Julian’s genetic augmentation, which Garak couldn’t help but find fascinating. It was almost as if Julian Subatoi Bashir was tailor-made (no pun intended) for Garak as the most interesting and beautiful creature he could have ever taken to bed. Or, more accurately, been taken to bed by. Garak shook his head, he needed to forget about him now. They would never be together again, Julian was going to be leaving the station. Garak thought about opening the shop and throwing himself into his work, but the idea of seeing Julian even in passing without being able to express his feelings or do anything was far too painful. No, he’d have to stay in and distract himself with some reading.

 

                Garak knew it was beyond unhealthy to be reading Julian’s recommendation when he was trying to forget everything that had happened. But he was almost done with it anyway as it was a short story to begin with. He told himself that he would be focusing on the story alone and not trying to connect it to the man who had loaned it to him. It was pleasantly diverting, distinctly human, but could be appreciated by the Cardassian mind. _Flowers for Algernon_ , why the name of the rodent was in the title instead of the protagonist was beyond Garak. Algernon was a simple experiment, a prelude to a greater human mind that Charley Gordon would be turned into by the scientists and…

 

                It clicked as to why Julian had recommended this book. It was a tragic story of being genetically modified but ultimately losing everything due to scientists attempting to play with things they had yet to understand. Again, Garak found it simplistic and purely fictional, but he could see why it would shake Dr. Bashir with his own history. Charley seemed to identify with Algernon, despite them being distinctly different species. While they both had their intelligence increased by the same type of treatment, Algernon was certainly not as advanced as Charley was. Could Julian find himself identifying with such an inferior creature because he felt his augmentations defined him so greatly? Didn’t Julian realize that he was far more than what some doctors had done to him, he was a brilliant, beautiful, and all around exceptional young man.

 

                Garak put his head in his hands, he wasn’t about to forget his feelings for Julian anytime soon. He certainly wasn’t going to forget Julian just because he’d be removed from the station! Garak started plotting about how he could break Julian out of a Federation prison or scientific institution. It would be difficult, but he couldn’t allow his love to wither away and have his potential wasted! But then, Julian had expressed that he did not want Garak to do anything, what would violating that promise do? He wouldn’t keep Julian from being discharged, if that’s what he wanted, then Julian would have it. However, Garak was not going to let Starfleet imprison Dr. Bashir, it was against their own interests as well as Garak’s own selfish desires! He would do something, he just wasn’t sure what yet. Garak’s scheming was interrupted by the door chime.

 

“Enter!” Garak called, curious. And there he was, as magnificent as ever: Dr. Julian Subatoi Bashir. He was still wearing his uniform with his full rank and combadge clearly shown. So he hadn’t been discharged yet? Or perhaps Starfleet didn’t humiliate their disgraced officers by stripping them of their honors publicly.

 

“May I come in?” Julian’s hands were clasped behind his back and he leaned forward into Garak’s quarters anxiously, almost checking to see if anyone else was around. Garak nodded and Julian entered in a few steps, allowing the door to close behind him. “I didn’t lose my commission.” The young doctor seemed to gulp nervously.

 

“I see…” This was surprising! Garak was looking down at the floor as he stood up. Eventually, he directed his gaze back to Julian. “However did you manage that?”

 

“I didn’t. Not really.” Julian was shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. “My father is serving time in my place. He hasn’t always been a good father but I suppose in this case…” Julian looked as though he had no idea how to articulate his relationship with his father.

 

“He loves you.” Garak added with a nod. Family loyalty was the most natural thing to Cardassians. While Garak’s father had certainly not been the model of it, he could appreciate what Julian’s was doing for him.

 

“He’s not the only one.” Julian said, licking his lips nervously. Ah. So now they were going to have _that_ conversation.

 

“Of course, you are well-liked on the station.” Garak deflected. He placed the PADD down on the table and glanced around the room as if he was looking to pick up something else. “I imagine Commander Sisko also defended your place here?”

 

“Garak…” Julian took a step closer, still looking pensive. “I don’t want you to feel that we can’t be friends.” And here it was. The “I just don’t feel that way about you” or “last night was wonderful, let’s leave it at that” that Garak had been dreading.

 

“Please, doctor.” Garak put up a hand for pause. “I should have been more in control of myself when you were clearly in a vulnerable state.” Julian tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brow.

 

“Well, I suppose, but you were just trying to comfort me.” That was certainly one way of putting it. How often had Dr. Bashir had insane sex to forget whatever he was worrying about? Garak didn’t want the answer to that question. “And I appreciate that. I do. I’m just saying that…” Bashir sighed. “I’m not holding you accountable for anything said or done last night. We can forget it ever happened, if you want.” Julian inhaled sharply. “But you have every right to hold me accountable. I completely understand if you’re angry with me.”

 

“Angry?” Garak couldn’t hide his surprise at the word choice. “After what I confessed to you, how could you believe I’d be angry?” Julian crossed his arms and looked uncomfortable.

 

“Thank you, Garak. And I… I would like to believe that you are in love with me even knowing what you know but…” He looked directly at Garak with determination. “It was very kind of you to say so, to lie I mean, when I had just told you that I am… a freak.” The “k” in his final word was pronounced harshly.

 

“My dear, sweet doctor…” Garak softened with understanding and he couldn’t ignore the pain that was hiding in Bashir’s eyes. “I have lied to you many times, but my love for you was and is no lie.” A small smile started to appear on Bashir’s lips but he carefully schooled it back.

 

“Garak…” Julian searched Garak’s face, but now there was excitement in his eyes instead of sorrow. “Are you serious?”

 

“My dear doctor…” Garak walked over to Julian and wrapped a hand around his slender waist. “Quite serious.” He lay a soft, simple, tender kiss against Julian’s warm mouth. When he pulled away, he frantically studied the doctor’s face. It was highly possible that while Julian appreciated the love he thought he wasn’t deserving of, he may not reciprocate it.

 

                Many of Garak’s worries were put aside, however, by the sensation of Julian’s mouth against neck ridges and his warm hands gripping against his back. Garak inhaled sharply at the sudden ferocity of the young man before it stopped. Julian leaned back to look Garak directly in the eyes and grinned. Garak couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

“I love you too.” Julian almost laughed out before they once again retired to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments! The response has been so good and I'm so glad you guys liked it. I hope you all listen to the Heathers album too! But mostly, I hope you enjoy this conclusion! :D
> 
> As always, thank you to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for being the best person and best beta reader. <3


End file.
